Black and Gold
by tyreid
Summary: She had a different kind of power than her brother's. She left with her secret. Now she's back. Reid/OC. Tyler/OC. Pogue/Kate. Caleb/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She had a different kind of power than her brother's. She left with her secret. Now she's back. Reid/OC. Tyler/OC. Pogue/Kate. Caleb/Sarah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Black and Gold**

_No one really knows how the Power came to be. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17__th__ Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with the Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of Silence. And for 300 years it has kept them safe. _

**Chapter One**

They received their Powers when they turned thirteen. All four boys of the four families of Ipswich. The Power was only ever passed on to the first male son of the family. Never the daughter. Instead, she received something else.

It was the 16th of March, 2003. It was her brother's birthday. He was a year older than her. Everyone was there. To see him change into something more…powerful. She could still remember that exact moment when his eyes turned black as night. A chill had run down her spine. She was young and naïve, still unsure of the capabilities that her brother would now possess. Her fingers had trembled like mad, and she had sprinted inside their mansion, searching for a place where she could be alone.

She hadn't been aware that her brother wasn't the only one who would change that night. Her mother had found her an hour later, sobbing hysterically on the bathroom floor. All the lights were out, the light bulb shattered into a million pieces. Her mother had tried to gather her in her arms but had pulled back the second their skin made contact. She was hot as fire and seemed to sizzle with electricity. Her eyes glowed gold.

Her mother had assumed at once that she had received the Power. Her father refused to believe so. Her brother was not to be told. She had begged her parents profusely not to tell him. He would hate her! She knew he would. Her father was convinced that she did not have the Power. She was manifesting quite differently. A whole lot differently. She had stayed at home for several weeks. Everyone at school thought she had a disease, even her brother and his friends.

And then one day, a stranger came and explained everything. Her parents had been both relieved and horrified by the news. Her mother had wept continuously while her father sorted out the facts. Apparently, he knew a little of this…phenomenon that was happening to his daughter. He had a great grand-aunt who had similar abilities to what she had.

She had been beyond frightened. She had thought of herself as a freak and she had asked her parents to swear never to tell her brother. What would he think of her then? She had always looked up to him, despite his endless teasing and the petty fights they would get into. She would always love her brother and the thought of leaving hurt. But she needed to get away from Ipswich. She vowed to return. The time would come when she would be ready to share her secret.

For the meantime, she would go with the strange man in the wheelchair and try to learn more about herself.

They left for New York the following day, with nothing but a brief wave at her brother and his friends and the excuse of being offered a scholarship at a prestigious school in New York.

That was five years ago.

…

_**Now**_

Reid Garwin woke to the sound of his roommate singing somewhere in the room. "Tyler! Would you cut it out?" He yelled without opening his eyes, burrowing himself deeper underneath his blankets. School was going to end in two weeks and he didn't give a shit if he was late to every single one of his classes. The singing stopped and his blanket was rudely pulled off from him.

"You've got five minutes Reid," Tyler told him. "Benet said if you were late one more time he would drop you. Do you really want to extend your stay in high school?"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. Reid groaned and climbed groggily out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and hurriedly got dressed. Tyler waited for him outside the dorms. They made their way to the school. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Reid could not wait to fucking graduate. Then he could do whatever he pleased.

He had Ascended a few months ago and had went against everyone's expectations and survived the whole ordeal. Better yet, he wasn't addicted. Despite what everyone thought, he actually had good control over his Powers. Somewhere along the road, he had matured and had stopped messing around. Its not like he had a death wish.

"Party at The Dells tonight," Kira Snider said to him as the students filed out of the school. She winked at him before heading off towards her boyfriend who sneered at him. Reid rolled his eyes. Aaron Abbott was a fool and everyone knew it.

"So are we going or what?" Tyler asked as they walked over to where Caleb and Pogue were standing with their two girlfriends: Kate and Sarah.

"I don't know," Pogue said.

"Come on guys, we haven't been there in forever!" Kate complained. It was true. The last time they went there, a kid had died. They had taken care of that little problem already though, so they didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

"I'm up for it," Reid announced. Maybe there would be some new chicks there that could keep him company. He smirked at the thought.

"Reid has that look," Caleb said, raising an eyebrow.

Reid glared at him. "What look? I do _not _have a look."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah you do. Its like you couldn't wait to get your hands on the first blonde you see."

"Not just blondes," Tyler added with a laugh. "The brunettes and redheads better watch out too."

"Its not my fault that they all flock to me like I'm some kind of goddamned celebrity," Reid drawled. "As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Lets go before Reid gets too full of himself." Pogue said, rolling his eyes.

…

She stared at the huge mansion in front of her. It looked exactly as she had left it five years ago. _Looks like nothing has changed. _She thought. She didn't know why she was so reluctant to get out of her car and just walk in. She knew her parents would be happy to see her, they had already been informed of her visit. Actually, she _did _know why she was so hesitant. Because she had no idea how she would tell her brother. No idea at all.

"Rachel?" A voice said beside her. "Shouldn't we go down?"

She turned around to meet a pair of concerned green eyes. "Yeah Blair. We should."

They grabbed their suitcases and waited for the front door to open. She had already rung the doorbell several times. A few seconds later, it was opened by none other than her mother. She received her with open arms and a few salty tears. "My daughter, after five years, you've come home." She couldn't help but feel a little choked up as well. _Five years. Has it really been that long?_

Her mother finally released her and turned to look at her best friend. "Well, you must be Blair Aston. My daughter has told me a lot about you!" My mother beamed as she hugged Blair as well.

"All good things I hope!" Blair joked.

"Rachel? Is that you?" A familiar voice sounded from above the steps. Rachel smiled as she saw her father walked down the stairs as quickly as he could.

It was good to be home.

…

They had dinner. Just the four of them. Apparently her brother had been boarding at Spenser Academy for quite some time now and had not been informed of her visit upon her request. She considered going to the dorms and surprising him, but she wasn't quite sure if she was prepared for that yet. _Well, its not like I have to tell him now. _She thought.

"Don't stay up too late," her mother reminded them both as they hopped into her silver BMW Roadster. They nodded their assent before speeding down the road. It was a clear night sky. She turned up the music as they made their way towards Spenser's dorms. A black Hummer went by at an alarming speed. Blair whistled. "I've always wanted one of those."

Rachel grinned. They had been best friends the second they crashed into each other at the Institute. She just _had _to bring her back home. She had become like a sister to her and they were practically inseparable. They finally made it to the dorms. She parked right in front. It was around 8 in the evening. Either everyone was heading to bed or heading out to party. She had a feeling that her brother would be going to the latter.

She sucked in her breath as a very familiar dark-haired guy walked out of the door with a pretty blonde girl latched onto his arm. Blair shot her a look. "You alright?"

"I don't think I can do this," she said, eyes wide.

Blair sighed. "If you want, I can go ask him where your brother is."

She nodded, frozen in place. "That would be nice."

Blair patted her on the shoulder before leaving the car and walking confidently up to the guy. "Caleb," she murmured under her breath. "I'd know you anywhere." He had always been the one who had a soft spot for her. Always the one to try to stop whatever fight she and her brother were having. She watched as Caleb looked suspiciously at Blair. Her friend gave him a smile, waved goodbye and trotted back over her. Caleb said something to his girlfriend before they climbed into his car and drove off.

"They're going to a party," Blair informed her. "Someplace called The Dells. Know where that might be?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then lets go!"

…

_**The Dells**_

Reid Garwin was bored. He had probably slept with half of the female population at Spenser's and there weren't any interesting prospects at the party. He was standing with Tyler near the table lined with drinks. He had had enough of watching Caleb and Sarah making eyes with each other and Kate and Pogue making out like there was no tomorrow.

Kira Snider had been shooting him flirtatious glances ever since he got here and he couldn't have cared less. She was a slut and an ugly one at that. He nudged Tyler and began to stroll around. Who knows he might stumble upon a hidden beauty. His best friend trailed behind him. Tyler grabbed him by the arm and motioned to the right where a raven-haired beauty was standing with a slender blonde. The blonde had her back to him. But she looked like a keeper. The two boys exchanged grins before heading over to the pair.

"May I get you a drink gorgeous?" Reid said with a smirk, laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde turned around and smirked back. "Don't tell me you just tried to make a pass at your sister?"

"_RACHEL?" _He half-shouted, in complete shock.

…

**A/N: Please review. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black and Gold**

**Chapter Two**

_Rachel POV_

I knew that voice anywhere. Closing my eyes for a split second, I prepared to face my brother – Reid Garwin. _Now or never. _I plastered a smirk on my face before turning to look at him. "Don't tell me you just tried to make a pass at your sister?"

"_RACHEL?" _He half-shouted, in complete shock. His gray eyes swirled with a mixture of emotions that I couldn't quite place. "What – what are you doing back?" he sputtered. Rarely do you see the infamous Reid Garwin sputter. This has got to be a first.

"It's been five years Reid, girl's gotta come home." I answered truthfully.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not pregnant are you?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "What the hell Reid? Of course not!"

His shoulders sagged with relief. "That's good then." He sighed. He stared at me, his expression changing. "Come here." I did as told and before I knew it I was in his arms and he was hugging me tight. "I've missed you baby girl." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too big brother," I whispered back, holding back tears that were threatening to spill. I was afraid. I still hadn't told him. Rejection would by far be the worst punishment anyone could give me. I decided to wait for the perfect time to tell him. Now, obviously wasn't it. He released me and gave me a once over. "Well, you've certainly grown up. Any boyfriends I should know about?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Reid."

Someone cleared their throat next to me. I turned to see my best friend raising an eyebrow. "Oh. This is Blair. That's Reid, and that's…" I turned to look at the guy standing next to Reid. Dark brown hair, intense blue eyes, mischievous smile. "Tyler? Is that you?"

He grinned. "Good to see you Rachel."

_Well doesn't he look hot. _I thought absently, barely noticing as my brother acquainted himself with my friend. Tyler had always been the baby of their group. The shyest, always a little awkward when they were younger. _Guess Reid rubbed off on him. _I thought as he smirked at me.

"So _this _is who you came with," a very familiar deep voice declared from behind us.

Blair grinned sheepishly. "She didn't want me to tell you."

Caleb shook his head in disbelief before hugging me as well. "Where the hell have you been hiding out in the last five years." He said this as more of a statement than a question. Of course they knew where I have been. They just didn't know what kind of school I was enrolled in. No matter, they would know soon enough.

"Now we know what Reid would look like if he was a girl," Pogue announced joining our little group. I grinned as Reid protested loudly. He ruffled my hair playfully. "We've missed you little girl."

Two girl suddenly appeared. The blonde I recognized as Caleb's girlfriend, and I realized soon enough that the other was Pogue's as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Who are your new friends baby?"

Introductions were made briefly before the DJ's voice came over the speakers. "_COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY. TIME TO SPLIT PARTY PEOPLE. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! GOOD NIGHT!" _

"You staying at Mom's?" Reid asked as the crowd began to disperse.

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely!" I yelled back.

He grinned. "You'd better!"

…

Spenser Academy took pride in their swim team. Champions for several years straight. I was proud to know that my brothers were all part of that team. I stood near the pool's edge, waiting for the meet to begin. Blair stood beside me letting out a quick breath as the boys exited the locker rooms. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" she asked fanning herself, a dreamy smile on her face.

She had a point. All four boys were pretty much ripped. Even my brother who used to be lanky growing up. I glanced at my friend. Her eyes were locked on Reid. "Anything I should know about?" I teased.

She shot me a look. "That boy is fine, Rachel."

"Piece of advice though, I'm pretty sure he's a womanizing git. So you'd better be careful." I warned.

"As womanizing as John?" Blair asked, referring to her ex. I shrugged. I hadn't been around long enough to know for sure. But I've heard some stories last night at The Dells. Apparently, Reid Garwin had a rep at Spenser for being _The _Ultimate Sex-God. It wasn't news that a sister liked hearing. I shivered in disgust.

All too soon, the meet was over. Spenser had won yet again. No surprises there. We made our way to the boys to extend our congratulations. "This calls for a celebration!" Caleb remarked, flinging an arm around his girlfriend and kissing her on the forehead.

Pogue nodded with a smug smile. "We are unstoppable. So, Nicky's tonight?"

"What's Nicky's?" Blair wondered.

"The best place in the world," Reid smirked, winking at Blair. She raised an eyebrow at him. I sighed. As usual, my friend was playing hard to get and as usual, my brother was being a complete flirt.

"We can pick you guys up if you like," Tyler offered.

"That would be great. Thanks Ty."

"No problem," he said with a shrug. "Pick you guys up at 8."

"See you then."

…

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to make things clear, it's A/U for X-Men. **

**Black and Gold**

**Chapter Three**

The man was seated behind a metal desk, brows furrowed in deep thought as he sipped his coffee. His thoughts were, however, disrupted when a knock resounded on his office door. He pressed a button at the side of his desk, and the tinted glass doors slid open. Another man dressed in a non-descript gray suit walked in carrying a walkie-talkie in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other.

"Montague, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He drawled, gesturing for Montague to come closer. Montague did as told handing him the sheet of paper.

"We received information that there are two mutants currently well away from Xavier's."

"Ipswich, Massachusetts eh?"

"Yes sir. They are alone, apparently visiting family. This could be our chance sir."

"Send out a team immediately. And prepare my suitcase. I'm coming."

…

_Blair POV_

I watched enviously as the four boys gathered around my best friend with undisguised affection. I could not remember the last time I ever saw my family. I had been at Xavier's for as long as I can remember. The Professor was my savior. He took me away from the hell that I grew up in. Abusive parents, abusive siblings, an unstable life, and no education. Discovering that I was special was a blessing. I had finally found a higher purpose in my life. I had left that home without a second glance behind me.

Rachel had told me a lot about her life. Her relationship with her parents, her brother, and his friends. She also told me that they had a secret. It was supposedly huge. Even I didn't know about it. But she had told me that I would soon find out what it was. She was simply waiting for the right opportunity. I watched as the male version of my best friend left the pool table and headed in our direction.

"Blair bear, would you like a drink?" He asked me flashing me one of those killer smiles. He reminded me all too much of a certain bad boy that I had left behind at the Institute.

"A beer would be great, thanks." I replied, trying not to be too interested in him. After all, I had just gotten out of a relationship. I wasn't quite ready to jump back into another. "And _please_, don't call me that."

He smirked. "No problem, Blair bear."

I groaned. Tyler laughed. "Once he graces you with a nickname, there's no getting out of it."

"Oh really? Please tell me you have one too." It would be great if I wasn't the only with an embarrassing nickname.

"Trust me, you have it a whole lot better than I do."

"Oh come on, Baby Boy isn't so bad." Rachel quipped, nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

"Not when you're trying to pick up some girls," Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"Well _this _girl happens to think its cute." Rachel said with a wink. Tyler blushed.

Reid appeared with three beers. One for him, one for me, and one for Tyler. Rachel glared at him. "Where's mine?"

"You missy, are too young to drink." Reid said wagging a finger at her.

"Blair and I are the same age you moron." She scowled.

"Well I'm pretty sure Blair bear can handle her liquor," he said smirking at me.

"Your sister can hold up her own," I defended.

"No."

"You _suck _Reid." Rachel complained.

"Yeah Reid, you suck." I repeated.

"Oh baby you have no I idea what I _can _suck."

I practically sputtered beer all over the table. "That. Is. Disgusting."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Rachel said motioning for me to stay as I made a move to follow her. "I'll be back in a sec."

…

_Rachel POV_

I hated it when my brother did that. Sometimes he was way too overprotective for his own good. He had no idea just how capable I was of protecting myself. I stepped out of the bar, away from the smell of cheap beer and suffocating cigarette smoke. I welcomed the cool breeze that swept my way. Thankfully, no one was outside. We had only been here for two days but I was already missing using my powers. At the Institute, we had to use everyday. They taught us how to control it. How to use it in the most appropriate ways. It was a part of us and it will always be.

Just like my brothers. Only their's was addictive. And using too much would make them age quickly.

And kill them in the end.

A chill ran down my spine as I recalled Reid's thirteenth birthday. I wondered what happened when he Ascended. I had sent him nothing but a postcard on his birthday. He replied with a brief 'Thank You'. It was enough for me. At least he was alive. And that was all that mattered.

I rubbed my hands together feeling my powers surge through my veins. I glanced around. I missed the feeling already. It wouldn't hurt to use a little. Its not like anyone would see.

…

_Tyler POV_

"Dude where's Rachel?" Pogue asked with a look around. He had arrived a few minutes earlier with Kate, Caleb and Sarah. Blair had challenged Reid to a pool game which left me alone at the table.

"She went outside to get some fresh air," I replied, glancing at my watch. Ten minutes had elapsed. I grew a little worried. "Maybe I should go check up on her."

"Yeah bro, you do that." Pogue said waving me off.

I stood and made my way towards the back exit. It was where I saw her leave. It was good seeing her again after all these years. She had changed. A lot. And in a good way too. I could still remember how her mother used to give her and Reid similar haircuts and we would tease her mercilessly on how she looked like a boy. But now she looked nothing like that.

I opened the door and walked out. She was standing a few feet away, her back turned on me. I was about to call her name when something stopped me. The air around me began to feel different. I stared at her. She raised her hands above her and I felt my jaw drop open. Her arms were _glowing. _She opened her palms and out came balls of light that made the air sizzle with electricity.

I gasped.

She turned around at the sound. The glowing stopped and balls of light disappeared into the night. However her eyes glowed bright gold. They quickly returned to their normal gray color. "Tyler?" she said nervously.

I backed away a step. What the hell was going on? Did she have The Power?

"Please! I can explain! I know what you're thinking and I _don't _have it. The Power, I mean. What I have is something entirely different."

…

**A/N: Reviews will make me update faster. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black and Gold**

**Chapter Four**

_Reid POV_

It was past three in the morning and all I really wanted to do was go back to my dorm and hit the sack. I hated hangovers and I was sure to have one the next day. So I didn't understand why my sister and Tyler of all people wanted to call a fucking meeting at the Manor at this very instant. Rachel led the way in. We did so quietly. It wasn't like I wanted to wake my parents up. Bet they'd love to see me drunk as hell.

We all sat in the living room. It was just the six of us. Kate and Sarah had headed back to the dorms. I tried not to fall asleep on the couch as Rachel stood nervously in front of us. What was her deal?

She opened her mouth then closed it. Opened it and closed it again. "Spit it out Rachel, we don't have all morning." I said rudely. I know, I know. I'm not the best big brother in the world. But hey, I had better things to do, like sleeping.

Caleb shot me a glare. Always the daddy of the group. I glared back.

"I have, something to tell you guys." Rachel started uncertainly. She was a nervous wreck. I perked up a little, my drunken haze slipping away. If she was fucking pregnant…

"I think it would be better if you show them first," Tyler encouraged her.

I glanced at my best friend. "You _know _about this?" I asked sharply.

"I saw her earlier at Nicky's, when she went out to get some air." Tyler said giving me a look. I tried to relax but something was awfully fishy. This was something big. I could feel it. I waited as Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Don't tell me. _I thought staring at her with narrowed eyes. _If those eyes will be black…_

She opened them.

They were gold.

"What in the world?" Pogue blurted out as Tyler gestured for him to keep quiet. Her arms began to glow a bright yellow and the air around her seemed to be disrupted. My hair stood on end. I could practically _feel _the electricity emanating off of her. She held her palms up and two yellow balls of energy appeared from her skin. They floated for a brief moment before vanishing in a wisp of white smoke.

She blinked. Her gray eyes stared back at him, waiting anxiously for a response.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak.

"Rachel," Caleb began tentatively. "Would you kindly please explain?" Always the calm one. The reasonable one. I kept my mouth shut as thoughts began to whirl in my head. I was on the verge of bursting.

She looked at me pleadingly, begging me to listen. I would. For the meantime.

"On your thirteenth birthday, it wasn't just you who began to manifest powers. I did too. Only, it isn't the same." There was fear in her eyes. I didn't say anything. "I have what they call the X-gene. A mutated gene. Dad said I got it from his great grand aunt who was…like me." _Mom and Dad knew? _I thought feeling anger boiling inside of me. She continued on. "All those who have the X-gene have powers of different kinds. Those powers can start appearing at any age. Mine started on your birthday. I guess seeing you like that sort of triggered it."

"What exactly was that?" Caleb inquired. I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I could only see red.

"I can create balls of electricity and I can electrically charge any item that I wish. Even humans."

"You're not bullshitting us are you?" Pogue asked. She shook her head meekly.

"For the past five years I was at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, where they train people like me."

There was a moment of silence. I realized that I was the only one who hadn't spoken, and they were all staring at me expectantly. Tyler and Caleb were sharing the same worried looks. Pogue appeared indifferent. And Rachel looked downright frightened.

Finally, I spoke. "_Five years._" I said in a cold voice. "It took you five fucking years to tell me _this?_ And Mom and Dad knew? What the fuck is that all about?" I was outraged. How could she lie to me like this?

Rachel was near tears. "I begged them not to tell you. I was afraid you were going to reject me…think of me as a freak of nature."

"Like we all aren't?" I said in disbelief. "I don't give a damn if you were the motherfucking sasquatch. You are _my sister _and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry, please Reid. I'm really sorry. That's why I came back. I couldn't bear to lie to you anymore."

I softened. Like I said, I _have _matured after my Ascension. And I do care about my little sister. "Come here," I said in a gruff voice. She did as told and I wrapped my arms around her. She began to sob into my shoulder. "Shh, baby girl. I forgive you."

…

_Blair POV_

I stood by the doorway, not wanting to intrude on what was clearly a family moment. I had listened closely on the entire ordeal, curious as to what kind of power these four boys possess. It was still not clear to me. Rachel had promised that I would know their secret once she came clean with hers. But I still didn't and I was itching to find out.

"Blair."

I was startled out of my thoughts as Caleb said my name. "Are you a mutant too?"

And in that instant all heads turned to look at me. I squirmed under their gazes. I never liked being the spotlight. "Um. Yeah?"

"What do you mean, yeah?" Reid laughed. "Aren't you sure?"

I glared at him. He was kind of obnoxious at times. "_Yes._" Everyone shot out of their seats when Reid was suddenly floating above ground. He yelled in surprise, grasping at air, legs flailing. I smirked and set him down on his ass. He glowered at me. "Telekinesis."

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Its getting late, we should be heading home." Caleb said.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Reid was the last to leave. He shot me a smoldering look. "I'll be getting you for that Blair bear." He murmured in my ear. I shivered. He smirked then left.

Rachel was waiting for me in her bedroom. I sat down beside her. I had never seen her look so happy in her entire life. I couldn't help but smile as well. "You did good." I told her, giving her a hug. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"I made you a promise didn't I?" She said.

"Yeah. But I understand if you can't tell me." I said, although deep down I really wanted to know. "And besides, your brothers might freak if you told me."

She shook her head. "I already cleared it with them. They trust you."

And that's when I learned everything about the Sons of Ipswich.

…

A plain black Audi zoomed into the small town of Ipswich. The windows were tinted black and it had no license plate. It made its way to a small motel. A middle-aged man with graying hair climbed out. He was followed closely by two men in gray suits. A ringing sound resonated from his pocket. He reached in to retrieve a Blackberry. He answered the call before entering the motel.

"Give me good news Montague," he said. He listened closely before a cold smile marred his features. "Very good. I'm giving you a raise Montague. You keep doing everything right." He ended the call and checked into the motel. He had business to attend to. Very important business.

He was going to take down every single mutant in the whole country.

And he was starting with those in Ipswich.

…

**A/N: Reviews will make me update faster. ;)**


End file.
